Pup Pals
Pup Pals is a TV show that will hear in September 2017. It is about two ponies, Twilight Sparkle and Flyscratch, who go through a portal and meet pups like them. It was created by SayaSazuskia and Joshuakransinski . Actors Joshuakransinski as Flyscratch SayaSazuskia as Puddles and Twilight E.G Daily as Pepper Jason Ritter as Tundra John Travolta as Chip Fun fact: the idea started when the creators Joshuakransinski and SayaSazuskia were role-playing. Theme Song: Characters Twilight- turned into a dog. She is the smart one of the group, and is OCD. Flyscratch-A shy kind of pup who was turned into a Dalmatian. Puddles- Puddles was not housebroken, and would often piddle and leave puddles everywhere when he would get nervous or stressed. Because of this, he was worried that his former owner would not want him. The worry grew so bad for Puddles that he ran away to a fountain- if he had an accident in there, nobody would notice. Ultimately, though, Sam loved Puddles and did not mind that he was not housebroken, and was willing to help him get through it. Another trait of Puddles is that he likes to dance. One time, he danced to celebrate piddling on the appropriate pad, another when Sam played a dance video that he and his parents used to dance to. Chip- Chip is a lot like Slick, his former mentor He knows how to charm others, using his cute puppy face to lull humans and dogs alike, leaving them open for Slick to take what they need. He is very loyal to Slick; however, when he finds a potential family, he decides he would like to stay with them, and Slick agreed with his decision. But one day Chip got lost in the city and now is a stray. Chip is loyal to his friends and always is up for adventure. He first appeared in Meet Chip. Chip will alwa be a good friend, and is afraid of losing them. Pepper- pepper wanted more then anything to be a police dog. When she arrived at Shelter 17, she quickly gained the help of thePound Puppies in achieving her dream. After being turned away from the academy by Sarge, Pepper sought to prove herself at the upcoming police dog expo. During her training, she saw what she thought was a crime in progress, but it turned out to be the police Lieutenant's son, Charlie. Depressed over getting an innocent boy in trouble, Pepper questioned whether she had what it took to be a police dog. She then met Charlie again, and helped him to capture some bike thieves. She was then adopted by Charlie, with both the Lieutenant and Sarge saying she would make a great police dog one day. Tundra- Tundra would often watch Jean Luc Glaciaire, a famous musher, on TV, and dreamed of getting adopted by him. He was often teased by his older brothers because of this, as they thought he was too small to be a sled dog. Tundra had himself brought to Shelter 17 so the Pound Puppiescould help him achieve his dream. Traveling to Alaska, the group became a sledding team, with a disguised Niblet acting as their musher, and joined a sledding race. When they met Glaciaire, his dogs, whom Tundra had idolized, treated the team with scorn and derision, especially the lead dog, Sven. As the race wore on, Lucky took Tundra's place as lead dog, becoming needlessly competitive. After Jean Luc's team had an accident, Tundra took charge, leading the team in finding them, and saving Sven, who had fallen down a cliff. As Sven was taken to hospital, he admitted he had acted badly, and pledged to be a "good dog" in future. Tundra was then adopted by Jean Luc. Season 1 Season one aired on September 9, 2017. Episodes are storyboarded by Joshuakransinski and SayaSazuskia. 4.Meet Chip Storyboarded by: Joshuakransinski Synopsis:our trio meets chip a new york style dog who introduces them around town 5.Tundra and Pepper Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Our heroes meet two pups named Tundra and Pepper. 6.the chef Storyboarded by: Joshuakransinski Synopsis:our heroes meet a kindly chef named mario giraldo but he is sad for business at his restaurant so for the time being he adopts the dogs and feeds them some of his fine cuisine to thank him the dogs attempt to find more customers 7. Chip Off the Old Block Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Chip is shunned by bullies so he changes his looks, and his friends don't approve. 8.homesick twilight Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: twilight misses her old home making flyscratch feel bad so flyscratch does his best to cheer her up 9. No Guts, no Pepper Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper is left in charge and the pups rebel when she turns it into a military-like place. 10. flyscratch like feelings Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: flyscratch sturggles to tell his true feelings for twilight 11. Snow Show Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Tundra tries to win a sledding competition...and it brings out the worst in him. 12.flyscratch's fear Storyboarded by:Joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: flyscratch is revealed to have a fear of bats and the rest of the gang try to help me overcome it 13. Romantic Fromantic Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia and Joshuakransinski Synopsis: The gang try to set up Twi and Flyscratch on a date. 14. the platypus Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinski Synopsis: a Spanish platypus named Pablo attempts to pester the pups with hilarious results 15. The Clones Storyboarded by: Nicole Vanchima and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper clones herself, and it assumes her identity. 16.prankster Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: a prankster weasel named hal (guest voice weird al yankovich) 17. Tundra and Twilight Gone Storyboarded by: Ghin Shohode and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Tundra and Twilight are dognapped. 18.herbie the hamster Storyboarded by: joshuakrasinski Synopsis: a hamster named herbie (guest voice jack black) finds his way to the pups and befriends flyscratch but the other pups not so much flyscratch msut prove he is a friendly hamster 19. Venus Flyscratch Storyboarded by: Tara Strong and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Flyscratch goes to space with the gang...and they crash land on Venus. 20.the mlp special Storyboarded by: joshuakrasinski Synopsis: when twilight's friends appear out of a sudden portal the pups get jealous and try to get rid of them 21. Pepperlover Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper wants a sweetheart, and decides that the perfect candidate is Puddles. Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters